Fox of the East Part II
by The-Bull-Moose
Summary: Girls und Panzer, 007, and Black Lagoon crossover. Continued from Fox of the East Part I.
1. Chapter 1: Long Night

Takashi awoke a few minutes later to see James and Felix sitting at the dinner table and Miho kneeling next to him.

"Looks like you came here just in time, James."

He then removed his Kevlar vest from under his uniform as he walked over to the window and looked outside. The bodies were gone; taken care of by Felix's associates in the CIA.

"Alright lets head to my basement for a sitdown. Miho, could you be a dear and switch the chicken paprika to simmer?"

The four of them left through the back door and continued to the garage where Takashi's tanks were kept. After hitting the secret button, a piece of the wall moved to the left, revealing an elevator. Takashi politely motioned them to follow before hitting the button to take them underground.

The room they entered was quite large, though little was actually in it with the exception of a huge round table in the center. On either side of the room, there were five seperate rooms plus one in the middle at the far end which was a bathouse; the two rooms farthest from the entrance were great metal doors; the one on the left was the armory and the one on the right was a closet for clothing and other gear; the rest were dorm-like bedrooms. Between the first and second doors on the right was a full bar complete with large liquor shelves and a four-stool counter.

With everyone sat down and the meal ready, they began to speak freely.

"So James, lets get down to brass tacks. Why are you here?", Takashi asked.

"There's a problem to...eliminate. And I need your help", Bond replied. "We're leaving for Roanapur tonight. You have two hours."

 _I suppose now is the time to see my dear mother again_ , Takashi thought.

"Am- am I going with you?" Miho asked, clearly worried.

"Miho, come with me. We need to talk", Takashi instructed before grasping her hand and leading her to the armory. He then knelt down to her eye level and began to speak to her.

"I can't take you with me, Miho. Roanapur is a horrible, disgusting place", Takashi said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Takashi wiped the tears off her face and said, "Please don't cry Miho. I promise I will be back. How can I make it up to you?"

Miho's expression quickly changed and her face lit up as she pulled a condom from her pocket.

"I-I was planning on doing it tonight, anyway."

Before he could react, she kissed him and pushed him forward while locking legs, taking him to the floor in the process. After about thirty seconds, Miho backed off, removing her clothes and allowing Takashi to follow suit, as well as revealing to him the finest piece of flesh he'd ever seen. A few seconds later, she brought him to the floor again and sat on his face before leaning forward and taking every last inch of his cock down her throat. As she did that, he violently swirled his tongue at her lower folds, hardly stopping for the next three minutes straight until he felt her shudder. A few moments later they came into one another's mouths.

Miho took a little while to catch her breath before turning around and applying the condom to her beloved boyfriend. Using the small ledge next to her as support, Miho began to slowly lower herself onto him. It was excruciating at first, with blood being produced from their union, but it got better as time went by. After a while she decided this was talking too long and elected too simply drop herself onto him. At this, she cringed in pain and feutily attempted to hide it. She again took it slow and her feelings of pain were eventually overtaken by feelings of plaesure. She then began to go faster and deeper until going all out and vigorously bouncing on him for five amazing minutes before cumming again.

"Wow. That was amazin-" Before she could finish her sentence, Takashi, overcome with lust, flipped her around and began to viciously pound her from behind.

"I-I can't...even...th-think." Miho said, trying to speak through her moans of pleasure while being slammed by her boyfriend. This continued on for five more minutes. She came for the third time and he pulled out, removed the condom, and shot his hot load down her throat. She swallowed it in its entirety.

"We need to clean up", Takashi said. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the door which connected with the bathhouse. They both showered and re-groomed quickly and changed clothes. When Miho went to exit the bathhouse to enter the main room, Takashi gripped her wrist.

"There's one more thing, Miho", Takashi said, pulling her arm gently and leading her back to the armory.

"I'm going to teach you how to use this." Takashi said, pointing to the P7 in his hand.

"But-"

"No buts", Takashi interrupted, "It pains me to leave you and it'd be even worse if you weren't still alive when I got back."

 _I've never seen him like this before_ , Miho thought. _All of the passion in his eyes are gone. They're now so cold and focused._

"You do know how to shoot, right?"

At a loss for words, Miho simply nodded her head.

"Good. Though you probably still don't know how to use this kind. This is a P7M8 chambered in 9mm. As you see here, the grip safety is on the front, not the back."

"If you do not squeeze the grip enough it will not fire", Takashi said, pulling the trigger without squeezing the safety to demonstrate what he said.

"Furthermore, the safety doubles as a slide release as well, so when you are loading the next magazine, squeeze the grip safety to bring the slide home. And speaking of the magazine, this P7 model uses a heel release down here", Takashi said, pointing to the bottom of the grip at the magazine release button before demonstrating how to load a fresh magazine.

"You follow me?", Takashi asked.

"Yes. I get it", Miho replied.

"Good. Hold this", Takashi instructed. He left her presence for a moment before returning with another P7 and a holster.

"This is a P7K3. It works just the same as the M8 but it's smaller and chambered in .380ACP. You will have the K3 on your person at all times; either in a purse or behind the small of your back. The M8 will be kept in your nightstand wherever you sleep. Felix will take care of all the necessary permits and waivers you'll need to own and carry them", Takashi said, simultaneously fastening the holstered K3 to her waistband.

"Okay. So now you're going to go back to the house and let your mom and sister inside. Make up some sob-story about me being kidnapped. Then, you're going to go back with them to your family estate for a week or so until this blows over. After that, you can return to Ooarai. Stay at my house if you want", Takashi said, handing her the keys to his house.

"Tell no one of this. I love you, Miho". Takashi wrapped one arm around her waist and grasped her hand with the other as he kissed her before taking his leave.

Miho stopped him one last time as he walked away and asked "W-what's your real name?"

He turned and answered. "Fuchs. Josef Fuchs."

They both exited the armory. Josef was now wear a three-piece dark-charcoal suit with a white shirt, a steel-gray tie, and black shoes. Over that, he wore navy-blue, WW1 German staff officers' overcoat, though he didn't bother to put his arms through the sleeves.

For the next half-hour, Josef gathered all of his things before locking up and leaving with Felix and James. The three of them walked to the back gate of the house and entered the street where Bond's Aston Martin was waiting. They proceeded to drive to the airstrip and to Josef's suprise, they drove the car directly into the cargo area of the plane.

"You're lending me this car?"

"Yes", Bond replied, "You'll need a vehicle in Roanapur."

The three of them conversed freely as they strapped down the car to the hold.

"Have fun with your goodbye?" Felix asked.

"Oh yes. We played house. She was the door and slammed her", Josef said, causing even the cold-blooded to laugh at that one.

Once they finished, Bond and Leiter started to exit the plane.

"Well, this is you", Bond said.

"You're not coming with?", Josef asked.

"No. We have something else to take care of for now but we'll be in communication", Bond said while handing him a small box with transmitters and such inside.

As he shook their hands and took his leave, he asked Felix about Miho's permits and was informed that they were already taken care of.

With that, Josef sat down and buckled up in his seat. The cargo door closed and the plane took off for Roanapur a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Roanapur

"Alright kid, wake up. We're here", the pilot said while hitting the button for the cargo bay.

Josef quickly rose from his seat and went to start unhooking the Aston Martin.

"Can you help me with this?" "Uh, sure. Where are you headed after this?" The pilot asked as he walked over to the car to help with the unhooking.

"I dunno. I was instructed to find a woman by the name of Balalaika."

Those words quickly made the man's expression change from curious to fearful.

"I uh, don't think you want to see her, kid."

"It's not that I really want to. It's what I was told to do", Josef replied. "Can you tell me where she is?"

The man reluctantly complied and gave him directions to where Hotel Moscow.

"I suppose that's all. Now get the hell out of here before those goddamned Albanians show up."

"Sure thing. Thanks for the help", Josef said while entering his car and driving away.


	3. Chapter 3: Moskau

Josef had been waiting for several hours in front of Hotel Moscow looking for activity and watching everything until Balalaika and three of her men showed up. Though that was not what was most enteresting at the moment. Five Albanians stepped outside of their two cars while readying weapons. Josef locked eyes with one of them, causing them to divert their attention onto him.

The one he locked eyes with fired three shots, causing him to fall to the ground and deploy the MP7 hanging from a shoulder strap under his coat and unloading all twenty rounds into four of them. The fifth was shot to pieces by Balalaika's men.

At just a wave of their boss's hand two of her men crossed the street to retrieve their ally from the shootout with the Albanians.

Two hours later...

"What's his status?"

"Kapitan, the first shot went through his outside of right leg, the second went through his coat without hitting him, and the third grazed the side of his head. I believe he is conscious now", the doctor explained.

"Anything else?" Balalaika asked.

"Yes, Kapitan. We found a revolver, two handguns, a submachine gun, and a stiletto on his person when we searched him."

"Charming".

Balalaika entered the room to find him fiddling with the lock of the handcuffs and his back turned to her, not noticing her entry.

As he was finishing up, Balalaika inspected the firearms her men found on him.

"A P7? You have quite a good taste for guns", Balalaika commented.

With one last click, the cuff unfastened and Josef turned to her and responded. "Well, you would were I got that from."

Balalaika raised an eyebrow.

"No. I don't. What are you saying?"

"You don't recognize me? I guess dad was right; mommy really didn't love me", Josef said in Russian, looking her in the eye in a taunting manner.

Balalaika's jaw dropped and the lit cigar fell from her mouth. After a moment, she regained her composure and stepped on the cigar. She then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him before whispering into his ear.

"Maybe he was right. But mommy's love can definitely be bought...and you've already done that by helping to eliminate a thorn in my side", Balalaika said before stepping back and lighting another cigar.

"Can you buy mine? I need your help."

"Go on a job with Boris first. Then we'll talk. You will take this message to the boss of the Italians. Now move your ass", Balalaika instructed, handing him the coded letter.

"You're all heart", Josef said sarcastically. He made sure to take all his weapons with him on his way out. Boris was waiting for him out front.

"Lets get going."


	4. Chapter 4: Il messaggio

It only took a few minutes to get to the SC of the Italians. Knowing that he would most likely sit at a bar stool, Josef decided to not carry his MP7 and left it in the car before getting out and crossing the street towards the social club. There were a few guys hanging around outside of course.

"I'll just stay here and you will take the message", Boris said.

"Got it", Josef said as he exited the car. He continued to the front door but was stopped just before his hand grasped the knob.

"Whoa, whoa. Who the fuck are you?"

"Who the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you?"

"Don't you fuckin' worry about who I am. So again, who the fuck are you?"

"Who the fuck am I? I'm the guy that's looking at fuckin' you. I've been sent here to deliver a message to the skipper."

"Alright. Head on in."

Josef continued to the bar and took up the stool next to Ronnie. He ordered a drink and lit a cigarette, slipping him the note after doing so.

"Letter from the skipper in Moscow", Josef said between puffs.

"It's about fuckin' time. Salut", Ronnie said before clinking glasses with Josef, slipping back a hundred dollar bill, and waving him off.

Josef quickly finished his drink and put out his cigarette before leaving.

Boris was waiting for him in front of his car and smoking a cigarette.

"Back to the boss we go", Josef said.

Boris finished his cigarette and the two left for.

 **A few minutes later...**

"You did good getting past that dago doorman. Now I know you can shoot or talk your way out of things. Hold on a minute", Balalaika said before picking up a phone and dialing a number.

"Dutch. I've two things for you: a job and a new employee. Yes he's good. How good? Hands like Revy, brain like mine, and a mouth like Rock. Yeah, he'll be over soon. Bye."

"You're working for Dutch and Lagoon Company. Here's the address and the directions."

"I'll give 'em a bottle of whiskey when I get there."

"Very classy", Balalaika commented.

With that, Josef left the building and took off in his car.


	5. Chapter 5: Eine neue Arbeit

In a show of good faith, Josef showed up to meet with Lagoon Company holding a bottle of Yellow Rose Whiskey in his left hand, and a bag with several cartons of cigarettes in his right. Josef shifted the items in his hands and knocked on the door. He was met with Revy's scowling face. Her expression quickly changed to a grin of approval once she saw what he was carrying in his hands, though.

Revy's mind wandered while Josef introduced himself to Lagoon Company. _I fuckin' love those eyes he's got. They're so cold and focused. Like a killer,_ Revy thought.

Her intense concentration was broken when Josef repeatedly offered her a drink.

"Yes I'd like a drink", Revy replied.

"So, what brings you to this beautiful city?" Benny asked.

"Well, eight Albanians showed up at my house last night and tried to whack me. So I asked Uncle Sam where those scumbags are based and they sent me hear. I thought I'd ask my dear mother for help and when I showed up, I ran into another five. I popped four of 'em and the Ruskis got the last one. They ventilated my clothes for me too", Josef said, showing them the holes in his jacket and pants.

"Wait. Who were you talking about when you said 'dear mother'?" Rock asked.

Rather than answer with words, Josef simply gave a devilish smile.

"Are you shitting me? Sis has a son?" Revy asked in disbelief.

"Three actually. I have a twin as well as another younger brother. We also have a half-sister, though she was born to a good mother."

"I suppose it's a good thing she wasn't around." Benny said.

"What are you talking about? She's not heartless and void of happiness, you've misunderstood her completely", Josef said sarcastically while lighting Revy a cigarette with one his own.

"So Dutch. When is this job of ours?" Josef asked, changing the subject.

"Next mourning. Now lets have another round", Dutch said as he picked up the bottle and poured five more shots.

"Prost!" Josef said while clinking classes with Lagoon Company.

"What's that?" Revy asked.

"It's German", Josef replied.

"I thought you were Russian", Revy said.

"I grew up in the US and Germany. If you're referring to my mother, she's not ethnically Russian, she's mostly French and German. Her family most likely changed their name when the Russian Empire fell. I'm not sure if she even knows about it. Oh, and if you don't want to die, you won't mention that to her."

Josef changed the subject again; "Anyway, would any of you care to see the weaponry I brought?"

"Fuck yes, I do!" Revy exclaimed, evidently excited.

He proceeded to remove his overcoat, revealing black leather cross-draw holsters quite similar to Revy's. He removed the pistols and put them on the table; a set of Beretta 92FS's. He then took his P7M13 with brown wooden grips from the small of his back and set it on the table as well. Lastly, Josef reached down to his ankle, retrieving his SW model 649. Josef's particular gun was nickel-plated with Blackwood grips. It could be loaded with .357 mag but he typically preferred to carry plus-P .38 special instead.

Revy was like a child in a candy store. "A P7? It must be fuckin' Christmas. I've never seen one of those before."

"You know? The M13 isn't the only P7 model I own...In fact, I own all of them except the M10."

"Wait. All of them?" Revy asked.

"Yes, Revy. Even the M7", Josef replied. "I also have a PSG1 and an MG3 in my car."

"MG3?" Revy asked.

"It's an MG42 chambered in 7.62 NATO", Josef said. "1200 rounds per minute."

"That rifle will be perfect for tomorrow's job", Dutch commented.

"So, what's the job?" Josef asked.


	6. Chapter 6: Dorogoy Kuzen

Nonna's body tossed, turned, and shook violently as the scene played out inside the depths of her mind.

 _Josef, dressed in a bullet-hole-ridden three-piece suit and overcoat, slowly shuffled through the hall as he dropped an empty Beretta Cutlass on the floor, leaving behind two blood trails as he went: one on the floor from his right leg, and one on the wall from his left hand. He eventually reached the end of the dark hallway, only to find a dead end. Rather than turn back immediately, he decided to light up a cigarette before continuing on to turn a different way at the last junction. After moving a few yards, Josef paused, coming to some sort of realization. He then propped himself up against the wall before slowly reaching down to his ankle and retrieving his revolver. He evidently forgot that he had it and was quite pleased to find that he at least had a weapon now. This prompted him to give a slight smile before continuing on._

 _Two men came rushing at the exhausted Josef before being hit with all five shots of his gun. Josef emptied the cylinder of his revolver before looking through his pockets for another moon clip. He didn't find any, though. After the sound of the gunshots died down, something else could be heard. It was faint, but it was coming closer. The sound of a woman's heels. He continued on, nonetheless._

 _Once he reached the junction and turned left, he could see his slow-moving pursuer. Rather than attempt to escape, he discarded his cigarette and revolver before reaching into his pocket and retrieving his stiletto. He pushed the button and it clicked open in his hand._

 _He turned left and shuffled ahead towards the woman, unafraid of what was to come. He proceeded until he was right in front of her before making a futile attempt to stab her. The woman caught his arm with her left and raised her gun up to his head with her right before firing._

Nonna quickly sprung upright in her bed and screamed her dear cousin's name. She was drenched in sweat and tears were streaming down her face. A nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7: Der Schossen

There was no sound in the dark fourth-story apartment other than the wind blowing through the room due to the window being opened. And nothing moved, either, save for the smoke blowing slowly from Revy's cigarette.

Josef's left eye closed and his right eye sharpened as he peered through the scope of his PSG1 sniper rifle. He only checked the scope for a few seconds before changing the variables of his rifle. He began with setting the range to 200m (218 yds) before sighting up once again in order to properly adjust the cheek and palm rests. He carefully left the it in place and proceeded to retrieve a magazine from the case and load his rifle. He quickly checked his watch before sighting up once more, getting ready to fire.

 _The target should be waking up any minute,_ Josef thought, reminding himself of his instructions.

After a few minutes, a light came on in the target's bedroom. Josef concentrated, slowing his breathing and setting the selector-switch off of safe. The curtains behind the glass door to the porch were flung aside, leaving the target in full view. Josef lightly squeezed the trigger, and right between his next heartbeat...took the shot. The 7.62mm (.3-08) round struck forth, going through the man's chest, thus ending his life.


	8. Chapter 8: Mission to Anzio

The sound of the phone ringing abruptly broke the silence in Lagoon Company Headquarters. Dutch quickly rose from his seat to answer it. After speaking for a few moments, he turned to Josef, gesturing for him to come over and pick up the phone.

"It's Ronnie 'The Jaws'.Says he has a job for you", Dutch explained, handing him the phone.

"A teacher has...assaulted my niece and my brother has put a contract on him. And I want you to take care of it", Ronnie said.

"Why me?", Josef asked.

"I've heard that you're involved with those "tank schools" and you know your way around it. I'll pay you seven G's. You interested?"

"Yes, I am. When am I heading out?" Josef asked.

"Today. I'm sending a couple of guys to bring you to the airport. They'll give you the details. And one more thing: this guy is...a big deal in some way. My contact with the feds say he's involved with something big. Watch out for someone else trying to wack him."

Josef took the information in and nodded, taking his leave.

 **Three days later...**

There was more preparation for this job than he anticipated, though there were many conveniences as well. He would be impersonating his younger brother, Wilfred, under the guise of visiting the school. He had very little contact with him do to safety reasons, but he did receive notifications about changes in his general whereabouts. He is scheduled to attend two semesters at the school and it seemed fitting that he'd visit it at some point.

In order to look more like him, he dyed his hair black and slicked it straight back just like his brother did on special (rather than parting it and combing it at an angle as he preferred himself), wore blue contacts, and altered his posture to seem as short as possible. Furthermore, since Wilfred is not a native English speaker and not as proficient in Japanese, Josef would elect to speak more choppy, and with a thicker German accent during the presentation.

On this day, Anzio was at port, making this entire trip much easier. An hour after arriving, he drove his handsome Italian set of wheels onto the massive elevator on the carrier's side. Josef explained why he was there. He was cleared and after a few seconds, was met with mechanical rumbling, the magnitude of which he had never heard before. No matter how many times he'd seen these school ships, he would never cease to be amazed by their sheer size.

It took a few minutes of navigating the many small streets of Anzio before arriving at the main building. Anchovy was not there to greet him. In fact, he came across hardly any students on his way over, and the ones he did see were heading away from the plaza. He parked the car out front and headed in.

He entered Anchovy's office to find her with her head laying down on her desk, clearly very saddened.

"Hello? My brother sent me here", said 'Wilfred'.

Anchovy quickly perked up in curiosity.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Josef's brother, Wilfred. I believe you know him as Takashi."

"So, you've found him?" Anchovy asked.

"No. That's...why I'm here. I have instructions for when he goes missing. Come with me."

Without a word, Anchovy got up from her desk and accompanied 'Wilfred' outside.

"His instructions were to gift you a new staff car and service pistol."

Anchovy loooked surprised and for the first time in a while, excited.

"A- A new staff car?" Anchovy asked.

"Yes", 'Wilfred' replied as they stepped outside. "A 1939 Fiat 2800. And as I mentioned, a service pistol as well."

He reached into the glove compartment and retrieved the gun with its belt and holster, handing it to her. It was a stainless steel Beretta Model 1935 chambered in .32 ACP.

"Now I apologize, but I must get going. It's nice to meet you", he said.

With that, Josef left in a hurry, heading for the teacher's house. He arrived a few minutes later to find the door unlocked. He didn't have a lot of time. The target will be arriving home from the school soon. Josef drew his suppressed P7K3 chambered for .22 LR and entered the bedroom only to be knocked down by an unknown man now standing over him with his gun drawn.

"Bond? Is that you?" Josef asked.

"What are you doing here?" Bond asked as he helped up the young man.

"I was sent here to kill the teacher who lives in this house", Josef replied.

"Me too. But I cannot allow you to interfere in this. Go back to your employer and tell him the contract has been completed."

"Will do."

Josef left the house and set off back to Roanapur while Bond waited for the teacher to arrive.


	9. Chapter 9: Bond’s Target

The man entered his house and turned the light on, revealing Bond to be sitting on his chair, suppressed PPK pointed at him.

"M doesn't mind you making a little money on the side. She'd just prefer you weren't selling secrets about these schools. And molesting students."

The man was terrified, breaking into a cold sweat and shaking violently.

"I-"

Bond's gun spoke only once. The bullet struck forth and passed through his skull, killing him.


	10. Chapter 10: Path of Destruction

It was a dark and uncharacteristically quiet night in Roanapur. _It probably won't last,_ Josef thought, as he shifted to the next gear before accelerating through a curve on the road.

As he came into town he saw someone who caught his eye. She was a tall, curvy woman, in a black business suit, standing on the side of the street, hailing him. Intrigued, Josef pulled over and parked. Before exiting the car, he slipped his Colt Pocket Hammerless outside its holster and slowly charged the slide. He then stepped outside while keeping the pistol behind his back before approaching the mysterious woman.

"Are you Josef Fuchs?" asked the woman.

"Yes," Josef replied. "What do you want?"

"A ride. I'll explain in the car."

After pondering it for a second, Josef gave a warm smile which she returned, and motioned her to get in, waiting until she sat inside to holster the weapon so she wouldn't see. He entered the Aston Martin and started off in the direction she pointed.

"My name is Edda. I'm working for Felix Leiter. You'll be taking orders from me, now."

"Are you going to explain to me why I was sent here?" Josef asked, slightly irritated.

"Leiter has tracked down Rosarita Cisneros. She should be on her way to this island."

"That's who murdered my father," Josef snarled as his countenance twisted, filled with hate.

"Yes," Eda said, with sympathy in her voice. "Bond is here. He wants to meet with you."

The rest of the car ride was silent, save for Edda's directions.

 _I've spent so long waiting for this opportunity. She won't slip through my fingers._


	11. Chapter 11: Saudade

It was early in the morning and the sun had just cleared the horizon when Miho awoke from a nightmare ridden sleep to the sound of her phone ringing. She wiped the crust from her eyes caused by last night's dried tears, waited a moment, and rolled over without even looking, letting the phone ring and ring until it stopped. It started to ring again and she tuned it out, already lost in her thoughts.

 _Is he alive? Is he dead? Has he lost his way? Will I see him again? Will he be the same if I do? What will happen?_

It killed her that she knew not the answers of any of those questions. She was in the dark. And she felt alone because of it. Scared and alone. A nervous wreck. She had hardly left Josef's room for the last two days. She had did not have the will to do anything at present. The absence of her dearest love had done this to her. Miho had practice that day. She wasn't going. She couldn't even bring herself to see who was calling, much less get out of bed.

 _I'm so lost without you. Please come back to me safe. I can't lose you._


End file.
